


if you want it

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Heaven, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: Dean's heaven has a visitor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 211
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	if you want it

**Author's Note:**

> 'cause fuck that am i right??  
> rebloggable version [ HERE](https://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/635338706482495488/all-the-cool-kids-are-writing-codas-after-a-while).

After a while, Dean stops driving.

Of course he does - he’s been doing it his whole life and it doesn’t take long for the idea of doing it forever to grow stale in his mouth.

And the empty passenger seat is too hard to ignore.

Castiel is here in heaven somewhere, Bobby had made that much clear. But why wasn’t he _here_ here? Why hadn’t he been there to meet him as he died?

Why wasn’t he in the empty passenger seat?

Dean pulls over when it feels right and finds that his heaven was expecting him to eventually, because there’s a home there. A home with a tree and a pool and a nice bed with family photos in a neat display next to it.

Everything is perfect.

Almost.

The tree goes through the seasons.

The leaves fall.

Dean grabs a rake and gets to work - it may be heaven, but he’s not going to let that stop him from needed yard work.

He rakes the leaves, and after a moment, he pauses and smiles. 

“The view is better from the front, you know.”

He turns, and Castiel is there, looking embarrassed that he’d been caught. 

“Hello, Dean.” He says, a soft smile on his lips. 

Dean tosses the rake at him, and Castiel catches it easily.

“Your turn to rake. It’s your home too, you know.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. 

“Is it?”

Dean nods. 

“Your home. Your tree. Your pool. Your bed.” Dean clears his throat. “If you want it.”

Castiel holds the rake in his hand, looking at it with new respect.

“I can’t think of anything I’ve ever wanted more.” He says softly.

He begins to rake the leaves. 

Everything is perfect.


End file.
